wonderful habits FRERARD
by mexonodismite
Summary: gerard is shy, frank is headstrong and a little bit defensive. when frank and a very shy and quirky scared gerard get locked ina basement the firs time they meet, things escalate and mikey finds out the truth about frank and his brothers sexuality, but everything turns out okay VERY FLUFFAYYYYYY no smut


sorta franks POV

...

BBBRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

the sharp tang of the school bell sent all of the students of the Bellville pulbic highschool streaming into the hallways, signaling the school day had come to a close.

frank was a little less eager to go home. he wasn't in a hurry. the raggedy haired boy was waiting for his friends ray and mikey to come out of their last hour class, so he could hang out at mikeys afterschool. they were seniors, and frank had literally spent this whole year goofing off and doing dumb shit to piss off teachers. he didn't really have any goals other than to get his band up and going. they just needed a better singer because frank...wasnt really...cutting it.

he stood in the abandoned hallway as he caught his eyes on the two boys heading down toward him.

"hey frankie, ready to go?" ray said with a little bit too big of a smile. as usual.

"uh yeahh..." frank started walking down to the doors, waiting for them to follow.

"youre spending the night right?" mikey chimed in, punching frank in the shoulder.

"of course dude!" ray was practically bouncing off the walls, really pumped. frank didn't know why, he spent practically every fukcing night over there.

"what about you frankie?"

"i don't care. i'll see how i like it there." frank wasnt as excited as ray about the whole friday-night-slumber-party thing, he normally spent his nights walking around drunk and high or at parties and passing out in peoples houses or yards. "and stop calling me frankie."

"whatever, fag," mikey laughed.

...

when the three boys got there, they went up straight to mikeys room.

"im gonna tell Gee im home." mikey bolted down the stairs and frank could hear the faint footsteps of him going down another flight of steps.

"what is it with him and that Gee dude? hes always talking about him and stuff." frank rolled his eyes and slumped down on the wall to sit on the hard wood floor.

"its his brother. he like...never leaves the basement. its weird. hes only 19 so i guess its not that weird. maybe." ray sounded like he knew all about that Gee guy.

"why is he so all up in his brother all the time?" frank was intrigued by this. "whats up with that?"

"well gerards..different. doesn't talk that much. he means everything to mikey though." ray stared at him hard. "like..._everything_."

"oh.." frank was even more curious, but decided not to press on it. didn't want to make ray uncomfortable.

mikey reappeared in the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"why so happy?" ray was laughing a little.

mikey sat down in his little chair in the corner of the tiny room. "just gee's art. its really cool."

"nice," ray said, cracking his wrists.

frank stood up and asked where the bathroom was.

"its downstairs right by the basement door...to the left when you go downstairs."

"got it." frank quietly slipped down the stairs. he turned left to see a tall boy with long black hair. he was skinny, wearing tight jeans and a big black sweater. all black.

the boys eyes were hidden behind the black mask of thick raven hair.

frank saw the biys cheeks turn pink as he ran down the other flight of stairs down to the basement.

_uhh...weird..._frank thought to himself, stepping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. it's a habit.

...

when frank was done in the bathroom he went back up the stairs even more quiet then before. another habit.

"that was quick," mikey said, tossing a xbox controller that frank.

"yea whatever...but what are we playing?" frank hopped onto the bed mikey was playing on, ray was on the floor also playing.

"call of duty black ops II. the multiplayer thing," mikey said.

"i like zombies. why don't we play zombies. its on this one." frank didn't really care.

"the zombies kinda freak me out," ray said, pulling his trigger and getting 2 headshots and laughing in triumph.

"oh. gotcha." frank didn't judge peoples fears. he didn't see how people could fear things, though. frank wasn't afraid of anything. no spiders, ghosts, zombies, nothing.

...

"im getting hungry," mikey said as it hit midnight.

"yea i haven't eaten all day," frank said with a giggle.

"i ate a lot. stil hungry though," ray smiled and jumped up, lightly prancing down the steep steps, treading lightly to make sure no one woke up.

"dude wheres your mom at," frank asked, going down the stairs as quietly as possible.

"shes in Arizona right now...for some weird work trip. we're on our own for a month or two." mikey went down the stairs as loud as normal, showing no interest in letting others sleep despite the late hour.

"youre gonna wake someone up, mikes" frank said, wincing.

"nah. its only us and Gee here, and no doubt hes still awake."

"oh..." frank was still curious about Gee. was he the black haired boy? he had to be if mikey and him were the only ones here.

"wanna meet him?" mikey broke the awkward silence in the kitchen as he opened a box of twinkies.

"is that a good idea...?" ray trailed off giving mikey a hard stare.

"itll be fine, dude. just like...stay up here and i'll take him down there."

"okay. but don't call me if he has a spaz attack from too many people."

"shut up douche," mikey teased, leading frank down the hallway.

when he stepped down the stairs, a loud creak escaped the old wood. every stepp kinda did. how did his brother stand it?

"hey gee! i want you to meet someone." mikey called out, turning a sharp corner into a dimly lit room.

he flicked on the light, to reveal the black haired boy, but his hair was out of his face and his sleeves were rolled up and he was skillfully moving his pale arm across a canvas. was it a person? it was a realy dark painting. probably unfinished.

Gee gasped and let his hair fall back in his face, throwing a sheet over the art.

mikey wasn't phased by the boys sudden movements. "this," mikey said ponitng at frank, "is my friend, frankie."

frank rolled his eyes at the childish nickname.

"frank likes a lot of the music you do. and comics too. maybe you guys can be friends." mikey was gently shoving frank over towards the tall, thin Gee.

Gee waved his hands in a way that said "no", his face turning hot with embarrassment. he sat down on a blank mattress. no sheet, no pillow, no bedframe. just a boxpring and mattress.

"i cant have friends mikes.." gee mumbled under his breath, almost too quiet for frank to hear.

"we had this talk earlier!" mikey jumped onto the small pathetic bed and wrapped his arms around his older brother. "you are amazing and wonderful. you deserve millions of friend, because youre a pretty cool dude."

"no thanks." gee looked down even more, putting his knees to his chest and burying his face in his hands.

"c'mon, gerard. for me."

frank was feeling super uncomfortable, and actually started back up the stairs to go back to ray.

"frank!" mikey grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. frank was a little short, and pretty light, too.

mikey ran up the stairs and shut and locked the door behind him.

gee, or now gerard, had run after him, pounding on the locked door.

"sorry gee, youre gonna make friends tonight." frank could hear mikeys footsteps getting softer and quieter. he left!

franks attention switched to gerard who was shivering against the locked door.

"uh...gerard...?"

gerard didn't answer. frank heard a little whimper and realized gerard was crying.

letting all instincts of empathy flood his mind, frank padded over to gerard and sunk down beside him. "youre gonne be fine..."

gerard still didn't say a word. frank reached a hand out and put it on gerard's.

gerard immediately looked up, eyes huge.

frank took his hand back, afraid he did somehitng wrong.

gerard didn't take his gaze off frank. he shrunk his hand up the sleeve of his giant sweater, face turning a little pink.

"i...im sorry.." frank stood up slowly. "i can try and pick this lock...if you want."

"no," gerard whispered. shakily standing up. "i might want to make a friend tonight."

...

gerard was sitting in the corner of his room, hood up, knees to his chin, watching frank.

frank was rambling on about his band and how he wants them to get famous and save lives and be important to people. to make a difference in the world through his guitar and make girls scream at concerts, and just make people happy.

gerard was taking it all in, nodding once in a while. he never said a word, which made frank a little shy about saying anything more, feeling annoying.

ramnling on was a bad habit frank had.

frank sat on the floor achingly xlose to gerard. "can you tell me about you?"

gerard sat up a little, now looking down at his knees, obviously shy to speak.

"i think youre beautiful," gerard whispered. "you have a good heart. and youre nice, and youre funny."

frank blushed a little. "i said tell me about you. not about me." he got realy close to gerard now, moving a lock of hair out of the older boys face.

he was so pretty. he had beautiful golden hazel eyes, and flawless complexion, and long fluttery eyelashes, and soft pale lips.

"im not very interesting..." gerard trailed off.

"but youre very beautiful." frank pressed his lips to gerards, not thinking. he realized what he was doing and pulled back. "s-sorry..." he scooted back about a foot, his defined cheeks turning slightly pink.

"no-" gerard cut himself off, then looked down. "im gay. i...i didn't really mind."

for the first time frank saw gerards smile. he has bright white, little teeth. he had one little slight snaggletooth on the left side of his mouth. it was adorable.

"oh..." frank smiled a little, too, gerards smile brightening his mood even more. gerard crawled over to frank, almost straddling him. gerard placed a kiss on franks cheek, just a peck.

frank placed a bigger kiss on gerards lips. gerard smiled, sitting down in franks lap.

frank wrapped his arms around gee, pulling him closer and peppering little kisses up his neck.

despite franks slightly smaller size, he lifed gerard up. way lighter than expected. he walked them over to gerards little mattress bed. setting the pretty boy down, frank slithered up beside him.

they were sitting up with their backs against the wall. he pulled gerard closer, so he was on franks lap again. gerard kissed frank, this time more heated, with tongue and teeth and lip biting and the whole nine yards.

they were making out for over 20 minutes, not noticing the _cli-click_ of a door unlocking.

"frank?!"

gerard jumped at the sound of mikeys, voice. frank now had one knee up half way to his chest, heart pounding from the startle and the disgusted look on mikeys face.

"what the fuck?" mikey yanked frank off the bed. "youre _gay?"_ before frank could answer he turned to gerard _"youre _gay? you never told me anything! that is so fucking_ gross _gerard!" mikey put his hand to his forhead, pacing. "my brother is a fucking homo!"

frank stepped up to mikey. "what the fuck, mikes?" he shoved frank away.

"get the fuck away from me, fag!"

"mikey seriously what the hell! why do you even care?" frank was pissed off so bad.

"because gays are digusting! get the fuck out of my house, you fucking homo."

frank didn't move a muscle.

"i said get out!" mikey shoved him.

frank, without thinking, smashed his fist into mikeys jaw, sending him to the floor.

mikey stood back up, looking unneffected by franks powerful blow.

"get. out. fucking. faggot."

"fine. you fucing dick!" frank stormed up the stairs, tears in his eyes.

he slammed the screen door behind him, running down the sidewalk in the cool june air.

he heard a faint scream coming from behind him. frank skidded to halt, listening again. he was only a few yards from mikeys house, which is where it was coming from.

"you fucking gay faggot!" frank heard the extremely faint noise of mikeys voice, then another scream with the sound of shattering glass.

frank shot back to the house, flinging open the rickety screen door. he ran down the basement steps to find gerards door locked, and ray trying to pick the lock.

"get back," frank said.

"what?" ray looked up.

"i said get the fuck back!" frank threw the frizzy hared teenager out of the way, and kicked the door open, leaving the handle broken and the doorframe cracked open.

frank found mikey frozen with his gaze now at the broken door and the raging frank. his hands were pinning gerard against the cement wall of the old basement.

mikey dropped his arms and stomed over to frank and cracked him in the jaw, same as frank had done to him.

"doesn't feel so nice, does it, fag?!" frank was staggered against the wall, dazed from how hard mikey hit.

"mikey!" ray had fled into the room now, pinning mikey against the wall. "what the shit, dude!?"

"theyre GAY, ray! fucking flaming homos making out and gerards bed!"

rays jaw gasped. "dude why does it matter? so what if your borther likes boys!"

"its _fucking disgusting." _mikey shoved ray away and made his way over to gerard.

before he could make any moves, gerard raced over behind frank and up the stairs. frank bolted after him, tears streaming down his face now.

gerard was on their porch sobbing, and frank joined him. "c-c'mon." he heaved gerard off the wooden porch and ran down the 4 steps.

"whare...w-where are we gonna g-go?" gerard was crying and blubbering all over shaking and almost falling down.

"just come with me, gee. t- trust me." frank was no better, chest heaving and face streaming with salty streams of tears.

gerard nodded and ran down the steps. the two boys ran for what felt like forever. when frank finally slowed to a halt, he was at his favorite place, a run down little store that no one had bought when an old comic book store had gone out of business, right in between Vitales pizza and a t-mobile store on Main Street.

"here we are." franks tears had vanished by then, but gerards might have gotten even worse.

gerard couldn't even speak with how much he was sobbing.

"c'mon..." frank grabbed gerards delicate hand and yanked open the back door of the abandoned building, lock already bashed in. it was a two story, which was cool. no electricity or water though.

"w-whats this...fra-frank? this p-place?" gerard was obviously trying so hard to cry and not scream and cry at the same time.

"this...is my favorite place in the world. i go here when im scared or sad...its my little escape." frank led him up the old breaking steps, into a even darker room more hidden from the florescent street lights of Belleville new jersey.

"its...d-dark".

"i know." frank felt his way overto a familiar little corner , pulling his lighter out of his pocket. he lit a large candle, then the next then the next, then the next. the room was a little brighter now, but he went across the room and lit 6 more.

the room was now a faint evening light, showing the pillows and comforter and books and papers and even a little tiny old couch in the corner.

"thi-this is..." gerard has recovered a little bit, feeling more safe in franks special little place.

"sshh..." frank pressed his body to gerards, looking up at him and pulling him in a kiss. he broke away and wiped away a tear that escaped gerards beautiful eye. frank sat down on the couch, beconing for gerard to sit, too.

gerard was about to sit down, when frank stammered. "wa-wait! i wanna show you something even better than this rickety old couch."

gerard was a bit nervous.

frank walked over to a cracked window. he slid it open carefully, and climbed out. he was standing on an expanse of wood, supported by a strong weeping willow tree . there was a roof and two walls, but one side was open, with a whole view of BelleVille, the city lights glowing in the way only Jersey lights shine. there was a little lantern out there that frank lit as gerard hesitantly stepped out the window.

"this is beautiful, frank." there was a few big quilts and three giant couch-sized pillows against the back wall.

"it took me over 7 years to get this so perfect." frank had lay down on a blanket, leaving space for gerard to snuggle in beside him.

they covered up the biggest, softest blankets and cuddled together whispering sweet nothings to eachother.

"looks like you did make a friend tonight."

"more than a friend..." gerard trailed off as he leaned up to franks face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"i love you gerard."

"i love you too, frankie."

"don't call me frankie..."

"im sorry. its a habit."

3


End file.
